Uma única pergunta....
by Fabi
Summary: Sakura recebe um presente inesperado de Shaoran de aniversário.


Olá! Eis aqui uma idéia de um fanfic que tive quando minha mãe ganhou de presente de um namorado algo parecido, só que todo feito em chocolate, e que não continha o pedido final que aparecerá neste conto. Um dos chocolates que haviam no presente era exatamente uma meia dúzia de kisses, da Hershey. Eu simplesmente adoro este chocolate, principalmente quando é de chocolate puro, sem as castanhas dentro. Não preciso dizer que comi quase todo os chocolates do presente dela. Bem, espero que gostem. Jinn, este fic é para ti, que também adora chocolate!

Boa leitura!

UMA ÚNICA PERGUNTA...

Por Fabi

__

"Muito longe, lá perto do sol, estão minhas 

mais altas aspirações. Talvez eu não seja capaz de

atingi-las, mas posso admirar sua beleza,

acreditar nelas e procurar chegar aonde me guiam."

Louise May Alcott

Sakura cantarolava pelo quarto enquanto se arrumava para a sua festa de aniversário. Ela mal podia acreditar que estava completando 22 anos. Esta noite ela iria reunir todos os seus amigos para a festa, e Shaoran também viria. Shaoran.... A garota ficou nas nuvens ao pensar em seu namorado.

"Ai! Ai! Ai! Shaoran!" Exclamou enquanto se abraçava, muito feliz. Kero só balançava a cabeça, observando o comportamento de sua mestra ao pensar no namorado.

Neste momento a campainha tocou. Sakura saltou da cama e foi correndo atender. Quando chegou à porta, encontrou seu pai conversando com Shaoran, que deu um discreto sorriso quando a viu. Sakura foi até seu namorado e o abraçou, antes de lhe dar um beijo de boas vindas, ao qual Shaoran respondeu com vontade.

"Feliz aniversário, amor." Falou o rapaz quando quebrou o beijo.

Logo todos os outros começaram a chegar, cada um entregando um presente a Sakura. A garota os abria com um belo sorriso, agradecendo cada mimo que um dos convidados lhe havia dado.

Todos comeram as delícias que Fujitaka havia feito, e começaram a conversar. Sakura se sentava no sofá abraçada com Shaoran, apesar de estar um pouco triste com o fato que seu namorado não havia lhe dado presente algum.

De repente, o rapaz levantou do sofá e olhou para sua namorada.

"Estás achando que me esqueci de ti?" E saiu da sala. Fujitaka ficou sorrindo ao ver o rapaz se dirigindo à peça onde o pai de Sakura escondeu o pacote que lhe fora entregue logo que Shaoran havia chegado na casa.

Pouco depois Shaoran voltava para a sala com uma enorme caixa em suas mãos, que tinha no mínimo um metro de altura, toda embrulhada num papel branco com uma enorme fita vermelha como laço. Todos na sala ficaram olhando, encantados com o tamanho do belo pacote. O jovem guerreiro entregou a caixa a Sakura.

"Abra isto, amor." E se sentou ao lado dela, enquanto Sakura começava a desamarrar a fita vermelha, e a retirar o papel branco do embrulho.

Pouco depois, Sakura retirou a tampa da caixa e encontrou centenas de chocolates Kisses, a garota olhou espantada para o namorado. "Shaoran, não precisavas me dar tantos chocolates." 

"Olhe de novo, Sakura." Foi tudo o que ele respondeu.

A garota olhou para a grande caixa repleta por chocolates, e encontrou um pequeno envelope dentro, atado a uma fita vermelha. Ela abriu o envelope e leu a mensagem.

__

Centenas de beijos nós trocamos....

Ela olhou interrogativamente para Shaoran, que a mandou continuar olhando a caixa. A garota retirou os chocolates e encontrou outra caixa. Ao retirar a tampa desta, visualizou doze ursinhos de pelúcia, cada um com cerca de vinte centímetros de altura, segurando um coração vermelho, que estavam numerados de um a doze. Outro envelope foi encontrado.

__

.... nestes doze anos maravilhosos em que nos conhecemos....

Ela olhou para o namorado, que lhe deu um dos seus discretos sorrisos. Sakura estava confusa com o que Shaoran queria com tudo aquilo, mas resolveu continuar o jogo dele. Remexendo novamente no presente, encontrou outra caixa abaixo dos ursinhos. Ao abri-la, encontrou várias pétalas de rosas e outro envelope.

__

.... pois, graças a ti, descobri todas as maravilhas da vida, e ela se tornou um doce mar de rosas...

Sakura agora estava quase chorando com o belo presente que Shaoran lhe dera, quando percebeu outra caixa embaixo das pétalas. Ao abri-la. Encontrou algumas fotografias dos dois juntos e outro envelope.

__

....e, em todos os momentos em que estivemos juntos, eu sempre fui muito feliz ao teu lado...

Sakura agora já não conseguia segurar as lágrimas diante dos presentes e dos bilhetes de Shaoran que estavam reunidos naquele pacote. Ao afastar as fotos, ela avistou um pequena caixa chata. Ao abri-la, encontrou outro envelope.

__

.... agora, para minha felicidade ser completa, falta apenas a resposta à uma única pergunta....

Sakura procurou pela pergunta, mas não havia mais nada dentro da caixa. Então ela levantou seu olhar para Shaoran, e viu este se ajoelhando à sua frente, retirando de seu bolso um pequeno porta-jóias.

"Sakura, me farias o homem mais feliz do mundo e aceitarias ser minha esposa?"

Sakura se sentia incrédula àquela pergunta. Ela nunca esperou que o seu Shaoran, sempre tão tímido, que nunca foi um perito em demonstrações de carinho, lhe desse aquela maravilhosa prova de afeição. E que ele muito menos a pedisse em casamento desta forma. A garota se jogou nos braços de seu amor e o beijou, enquanto todos na sala tinham as mais diversas reações.

Pouco depois o casal se separou e Shaoran olhou para a sua linda flor de cerejeira.

"Eu acho que isto é um sim."

Sakura sorriu e o beijou de novo, antes de se afastar e concordar.

"Claro que isto foi um sim, seu bobo."

Os dois iam se beijar de novo quando ouviram uma exclamação que os lembrou que não estavam sozinhos na sala.

"Que lindo! E eu pude filmar toda a cena do pedido de casamento do casal mais lindo do mundo!" Exclamou Tomoyo.

Os dois enamorados simplesmente se olharam e começaram a rir.

Aquele seria um aniversário inesquecível para Sakura.


End file.
